Your Eyes
by Christy C
Summary: Songfic, Dawn admits her feelings, but Paul says nothing, rejecting her. She runs away and Paul remebers her eyes, and realizes something. Ikarishipping, oneshot Paul is a bit OOC, but he has to be for romance!


**Your Eyes**

**Songfic of the song Your Eyes from the Rent musical.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Rent, or the song.**

"Hey! Paul!" Dawn called, running up to him. He growled in annoyance, he was attempting to train his pokemon and now the girl had to interrupt his training.

"What?" Paul asked, turning towards her, he scan the area behind her, a bit happy that the even more aggravating idiot wasn't with her. Happy that she was alone with him...wait...WHAT?!

"Paul, I...um....I wanted to tell you something...." Dawn muttered, looking down at her feet. Paul blinked, woah, talk about change of attitude she actually looked....not happy.....I wonder what I can do to help...wait....WHAT?! Paul sighed.

"Spit it out." Paul growled at her, angered by his stupid thoughts.

"I think I'm in love with you." Dawn muttered. Dawn looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears at his always cold expression and she turned on her heel and ran. Her eyes would be imprinted in his head forever.

**Your eyes  
As we said our goodbyes  
Can't get them out of my mind**

Paul contemplated going after her but then thought himself insane for thinking that, he couldn't love the weak girl back. Paul shook his head and got back to training, a feeling of sadness creeping up in his stomach. 'Her eyes....they were amazing, depth-filled blue orbs. They remind me of moonlight.....okay.....It's official I'm going insane.' Paul thought to himself shaking his head violently.

**And I find I can't hide**  
**From your eyes  
The ones that took me by surprise  
The night you came into my life  
Where there's moonlight I see your eyes**

He sighed and headed back to Reggie's house, knowing he wouldn't be able to train properly now.

______________________________________________________________

Ash and Brock looked up when Dawn came storming into the room they shared. She had tear streaks running down her face and was grabbing her stuff. Brock and Ash shot glances at each other.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Paul..." Dawn growled, but they both heard her and narrowed their eyes, again shooting glances at each other.

"What are you doing?" Brock asked, pointing out her grabbing all of her stuff.

"Leaving, I'll go to a different region, I'm restarting." Dawn muttered, she couldn't stand the thought of seeing Paul again, he would laugh at her, tease her, or even worse, wouldn't remember her, and that would kill her.

**How'd I let you slip away  
When I'm longing so to hold you**

"What did he do?" Ash asked a bit worried, and a bit angered.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Dawn muttered, then she added, "A ferry is taking me to Johnto from Vielstone Port."

"What about your Mom?" Brock asked.

"She's going to head to Johnto," Dawn rolled her eyes, "When I called her she was insistent she come with me, just for comfort." No matter how much they argued, they couldn't convince her to stay. They led her to the docks and had tearful goodbyes (tearful on Dawn's part). As they waved to the ferry and Dawn as it pulled from the dock, Brock and Ash then turned to look at each other and nodded, heading off to find Reggie's house.

_______________________________________________________________

Paul was being squeezed between Reggie and his Mom, Regina, who had come to Reggie's just to see Paul since she didn't see him often. They ushered him to the couch and sat down on either side of him.

"What's new? Did any of your pokemon evolve? How many badges do you have? Did you get yourself a girlfriend?" Reggie listed off brightly. At the last question, Paul had to hold back a wince, a pair of blue moon-lit eyes came to mind.

"Reggie! You have to give him time to answer!" Regina laughed at the differences between her sons. A knock on the door was heard and Reggie jumped up to get it. He came back in looking wearily at a livid Ash and livid Brock, which seemed greatly out of character for him. Ash spotted Paul.

"You!" he growled, pointing at Paul, "What did you do to Dawn?!" he asked. Paul raised an eyebrow. Reggie and Regina looked at him questionably.

"She left for Johnto, because of something you did!" Brock yelled.

Paul couldn't stop a startled, "What?!" from coming out. He jumped up and pushed pass Ash and Brock to the door. He started running, he couldn't seem to control his movements. He heard Reggie, Regina, Brock, and Ash running after him, all of them now confused. Paul made it to the docks quickly, he went to the ticket booth.

"One ticket to Jonhto, please, as soon as possible." Paul told the man, panting. The man nodded and handed him a ticket, and Paul handed the man money. The ticket was for twenty minutes from the current time. The others got to him then.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked, more out of breath than Paul.

"What do you think?! Going after her, idiot." Paul growled and crossed his arms, leaning against a wall, waiting impatiently for the ferry to get there. The others stared at him, shocked.

"I didn't even say anything, she ran away before I could-....stupid girl....overreacting to nothing..." Paul muttered to himself.

"I'm coming! I've never seen Paul react this much! I wanna see what happens!" Reggie sang happily.

"Me too! I'm coming!" Regina added. Brock and Ash nodded in agreement. They went to buy their tickets and Paul sighed.

**Now I'd die for one more day  
'Cause there's something I should have told you**

The boat made it's way to them at extremely slow pace, causing Paul to growl under his breath and glare at the slow boat. Paul and the others made their way onto the ship.

"This is your captain speaking, I wish to inform you that you should enjoy the five hour sail to Johnto." a loud speaker crackled at everyone on the ferry. Paul swore under his breath and a red beam of light came out from one of his pokeballs. Toterra stared at Paul for an immeasurable amount of time.

"Get back in here! Annoying thing!" Paul growled at the unruly pokemon. He opened the pokeball, but Toterra just avoided the red light. The others looked interested at Paul and his Toterra.

"Toterra!" Paul sighed, holding out his pokeball.

"Tor Tor Torterra!" Toterra roared back. Paul blinked and then sighed, putting the pokeball away.

"Whatever." he told the others.

_______________________________________________________________

Dawn had gotten to Johnto about three hours ago. Now, she was trying to find her Mom, Johanna.

"Dawn!" Johanna called, waving. Dawn ran towards her Mom and was tackled into a hug. Johanna led her to a pokemon center room.

"Now, I want to know everything that happened in Sinnoh and why you decided to leave." her Mom said seriously. Dawn looked down and away.

__________________________________________________________

Paul and the others got off the ferry.

"Where would Dawn be?" Ash asked, stumped. Paul rolled his eyes, not saying anything, heading towards the pokemon center.

"Hey! Wait up!" Reggie called, and they all followed Paul. They caught up with him, just as he opened the Pokemon Center doors. In the couches off to one corner of the room, Brock spotted Dawn and Johanna.

"Dawn!" Ash called, happily causing her to look up. He ran over to her and Paul nonchalantly started backing up a bit.

"Okay...Done...Go ahead, get her back....." Paul muttered to Brock. Reggie grabbed Paul's shoulder to stop him from backing up more.

"Paul! What are you doing? You came all the way here!" Reggie objected, at that understanding lit Brock's face.

"Of course! How could I not realize it?" Brock asked himself, he smirked at Paul.

"I think you like Dawn! And your afraid she'll reject you, but she won't!" Brock sung. Paul looked away and Reggie and Regina looked at him, Reggie smirking. Paul grumbled, annoyed, but said nothing. 'I don't like the troublesome girl, I love her....' he thought to himself, then froze after he thought that. His eyes widened slightly, not too noticeably.

**Yes there's something I should have told you  
When I looked into your eyes  
Why does distance make us wise?  
You were the song all along  
And before this song dies**  
He swung around and stalked out of the pokemon center before anyone could stop him. Dawn watched him leave, she had been pretending to listen to Ash, but was really staring longingly at Paul. Brock, Reggie, and Regina came over than.

"Hello! I'm Reggie, Paul's older brother!" Reggie greeted shaking her hand enthusiastically. Dawn laughed.

"Hello, I'm Dawn." she answered.

"Regina, Paul's mother." Dawn said, pulling Dawn into a hug, surprising her.

"He really loves you." Regina muttered in her ear. Dawn pulled away from the hug, smiling shakily, knowing that wasn't likely.

"Brock! Ash! I told you I wasn't going back to Sinnoh!" Dawn complained.

"We just asked Paul what he did to you, and then when we told him you went to Johnto, he freaked out and got tickets to the ferry to come here." Ash said, raising his hand in a surrender gesture. Dawn couldn't believe it, could Paul actually feel the same way? Dawn crossed her arms, and looked away, towards the doors. Johanna noticed and pushed Dawn forward slightly, Dawn looked back at her alarmed.

"Go." Johanna said simply. Brock and Regina nodded in agreement. Dawn bit her lip, but then after thinking about it, nodded surely, and strode out the doors.

_______________________________________________________________

Paul wandered aimlessly until he reached a field like area where he sat and stared at the sunset. He had only been there a few moments before he heard footsteps coming his way. He turned and saw Dawn looking awkward. He leaned up and sighed. Dawn took a few steps closer and took a deep breath.

**I should tell you I should tell you  
I have always loved you  
You can see it in my eyes**  
Paul stood and walked towards her.

"Dawn I should tell you....I have always loved you....You never gave me a chance to respond to you when you told me." Paul told her, his eyes smoldered with love and Dawn gasped. Paul pulled her waist forward and her mouth to his lips. Her eyes opened wide and then fluttered closed slowly. She slipped her hands around his neck and neither could deny how they felt electrified, in a good way. When they broke, Paul smiled slightly and Dawn smiled widely.

"I love you too." Dawn told him and kissed him again. They headed back to the pokemon center after that kiss was over and Paul put an arm around Dawn's shoulder as they walked. Dawn bit her lip to keep from smiling.


End file.
